


Expanding Bed Charms

by phoenixgal



Series: Scenes from a Life [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Domesticity, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Threesome, metamours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgal/pseuds/phoenixgal
Summary: Ginny brings her girlfriend home. The sex starts out good, but ends up bad. Still, Harry and Julianna begin a friendship of their own.





	Expanding Bed Charms

**Author's Note:**

> There's light bondage that goes a bit wrong. Nothing too intense.

It took a week for the house to feel really empty after they saw the kids off at King's Cross.

“Stop moping around,” Ginny said in the morning as Harry got into his auror robes and had coffee.

“I'm not moping,” Harry protested.

“You're moping,” she said. “It's all right. I miss Lily too. It is going to be an adjustment.”

“Makes me want to make Christmas and summer extra special. We should plan a vacation somewhere good. I can probably get the time off.”

Ginny smiled. “You're cute when you're playing perfect dad.”

Harry rolled his eyes a bit. He didn't think he was anywhere near perfect as a father. He knew he hadn't reacted well to Albus being sorted to Slytherin the previous year. He knew the kids the kids had seen him have panic attacks. He knew he often got stuck trying to talk to them, even James, who was so like him in some ways.

“So, I had an owl from Jules this morning,” Ginny said as she waved her wand over the breakfast dishes. Her flat is being… I forget the word. It's some muggle thing where they kill bugs with a poison.”

“Fumigated?”

“Yes, that's it. I told her she could stay here tonight. If it's all right? She can take the guest room.”

“Oh, you're going to sleep in the guest room, are you?” Harry teased.

“Well, I want to be a welcoming host,” Ginny grinned.

“Yeah, that's fine. Bring on Jules. I supposed you can have her over here now.”

“She has the worst choice in flats,” Ginny said. “I told her she should let some place in the country, but she wouldn't hear of it. No, she wants to be in a muggle flat, in the action. When we first met, I thought it was so cool. Now I just want to slap her silly sometimes. Get a proper witch's house!”

Harry smiled. “Tell her that tonight and see how it goes.”

Ginny sighed. “I have a thing at the Magical Sports and Games Department this morning and I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. Want to go in together?”

Harry nodded. “Let me just get my case files.” He shrank down the extensive pile of folders on the side table so it could fit in his case and then headed for the Floo.

They said goodbye in the atrium at the Ministry, surrounded by people headed to their offices. By the time Harry got upstairs to the DMLE, his head was into his most recent case, involving a set of ritual murders in southern England that had all the signs of being done by someone with a philosophy as insidious and dangerous as Voldemort. It never ends, he thought as he sifted through the evidence sent back by aurors and prepared a semi-permanent portkey to the crime scene with the Department of Magical Transportation.

By the time he was done for the day, it was well into the evening. That was the bad side of the kids being at Hogwarts. He could see it clearly now. There was nothing to stop him from taking longer and longer nights. It was Friday and the office was nearly deserted by the time he left. He had originally thought he'd go out. It was, after all, the first weekend without the kids. But he was so exhausted he headed into the Floo grates and called out his house.

The lights were lit when he arrived and he saw takeout left on the counter. For a moment, he was confused, as Ginny never went for muggle takeout. Then he realized it must have been Jules's doing. He'd nearly forgotten about her. Still, a curry was nice, so he ate it standing at the counter.

He shrugged off his robes and headed upstairs and down the hall to the big front room, but he realized before he got there that it was occupied, so he knocked lightly despite the door being ajar.

“Did your husband just knock on the door to his own bedroom?” Harry heard Julianna's American accent teasing him from the bed.

“Yes, I did, because I'm a gentleman,” he said, pushing the door the rest of the way open.

Ginny and Jules were on the bed with wine and dessert. Jules had on boxer shorts and a fraying Ilvermorny t-shirt and Ginny was in her knickers and undershirt. They had a deck of cards from some German wizarding game between them and were laughing. Jules had changed her hair to short again, with streaks of purple hanging over her eyes. She had really missed her calling as a metamorphmagus. Harry supposed if she ever got tired of consulting for Gringott's, she could make her living doing hair charms on Diagon Alley.

“I'll sleep in the guest room,” Harry said. “I just want to get changed.”

“Don't be silly,” Jules said, and Harry could hear the edge of slight drunkenness in her voice, warm and cheerful and bold. “I don't want to kick you out of your own room.”

“I was just going to read and go to bed,” Harry said. “I'm knackered.”

“I thought you might go out and pull,” Ginny said. “It's been awhile. I was surprised when you didn't owl me a note or put it on the charmed notepad.”

Harry shook his head. “Not in the right headspace.” 

He headed to the closet to get into pajamas. When he came out, they had put the cards away and Julianna was perched behind Ginny, her hands on her shoulders. It was nice to see Ginny relaxed and happy. Her red hair was in her face and he thought she was probably also a little tipsy. He had finally and forever, he hoped, gotten rid of any jealousy he felt toward Jules. Instead there was just a warm feeling of camaraderie that they loved the same woman.

“I used an expanding charm on the bed,” Julianna said.

Harry sighed. He had no objection to seeing Ginny and Jules have sex. He'd certainly watched Ginny have sex before, including a couple of times with Jules years before. Ginny loved to watch him. He had thought on a couple of occasions that her enthusaism for it might mean that she liked it more than actually having sex with him herself. On the other hand, he didn't find it necessarily arousing and the fantasy of two women was never one he'd especially had. Ginny was the only woman he'd ever really lusted for. Seeing her with Julianna was more about seeing her happy herself than any fantasy of his own.

“Ginny?”

“It's okay if you fall asleep. We won't be insulted.”

He nodded. “I'm going to read about the history of magical cults in the seventeenth century,” he said. “It will probably put me to sleep.”

Both the women chuckled at him, but Harry crawled into the enlarged bed with his book. Jules was good at the charm. The bed felt exactly right and he could admit he was glad not to sleep on the slightly lumpy guest room mattress.

Harry wondered sometimes if he would have found history more interesting if he hadn't been stuck with a ghost for a teacher. Binns had really been complete shite at his job. This wasn't the first time that he'd had to bring home books from the library for background research and despite having said he thought it would put him to sleep, some of the cult stories were interesting. It probably helped that he'd gotten Hermione's opinion on which author to take out.

At some point, he put the book aside on the table and laid sideways on the pillows, sleepily watching.

Ginny had her mouth on Jules's breast, kissing her and making sucking noises. Jules had her fingers buried in Ginny. He could see her stroking in and out. But then she pulled away and grabbed Ginny's hands and pressed them down above her head. Jules's body stretched over Ginny, breasts to breasts, thighs to thighs. Harry could see Jules's darker mound meet Ginny's ginger one as she ground down onto her.

Ginny shook with pleasure and made beautiful moaning sounds, sounds Harry didn't know that he'd heard from her often. Jules's body arched off her but kept her held down, her wrists secured and her legs dominated by Jules's own. Jules used her mouth to kiss and suck at Ginny's neck and then her chest and then back up to her ear. Harry could see his wife struggling against her slightly, her arms taut and her mouth seeking a kiss that Jules's never gave her.

Julianna laughed slightly and then let go of Ginny's wrists, leaning off her to get to the toybox, which they had pulled out and left on the side table. She pulled out one of Harry's favorites, the two sided pink dildo that was muggle made but which Ginny had charmed repeatedly to the point that it had absorbed enough magic to simply know the large, bulbed end was meant to stay put.

Harry let out a happy sigh. He wasn't about to get fucked, but just looking at that dildo made him feel good and reminded him of times Ginny had put it on for him.

He reached down and gave his half hard prick a tug. Maybe he would toss off while watching them after all. He laughed a little to himself to think it was the pink dildo more than anything that had gotten him aroused.

Ginny reached for the dildo, but Jules held it back and whispered something that Harry couldn't hear but which made Ginny shudder with pleasure and let out a moan.

Jules then held the thicker end to Ginny's mouth and he watched as she licked it. It was almost too big to suck, but Ginny slackened her jaw and ran her tongue over it before taking it in her mouth, still held by Jules, who was above her, moving the dildo slightly.

She moved it from Ginny's lips and then positioned it between her legs.

Harry wasn't sure why he had assumed it would be Ginny who wore it. His heart quickened as he really took in what he was watching. Harry loved bottoming in every sense of the word. When he and Ginny made love, she nearly always got on top. Whether he was inside her or she was pegging him, she nearly always took a more active role. But now he was watching Jules dominate her completely and she looked so thrilled.

A few years ago, a part of him wouldn't have been able to watch this so happily. There were things he needed that Ginny couldn't give, which was nothing on Ginny. It didn't make him love her any less. But it was harder for him to accept that there were things she needed that he couldn't give. Now, instead of feeling any flare of jealousy, he found that his mild arousal skipped ahead to become all encompassing. All thought of going to sleep was pushed aside as he watched them.

Jules had a look of intense concentration as she positioned the dildo. Harry could see her face in the dim lamplight go from tense to relaxed as she inserted it. Then she held the protruding shaft and inserted it between Ginny's legs.

Harry let out a breath. He couldn't see anything now but Jules moving over Ginny, quietly fucking her, their bodies pressed together. He could see the soft curve of Jules's arse and the shape of her small breasts as she arched and ground against Ginny. But Harry was more interested in the noises Ginny was making, especially as Jules grabbed her wrists and held her down again. 

Ginny looked lost to the pleasure of it. She had her eyes closed. He knew that feeling well. The feeling that someone else was taking care of you, working it out for you. It was beautiful to see it on her face, this feeling he had not even realized she wanted.

He watched without touching himself for awhile, just enjoying it. He propped himself up on his elbow and stared at them openly, reveling in denying himself touch and feeling his breath quicken.

When Ginny came, he knew the sounds well, the way her breath caught and then came out in a great, moaning exhale. Any of Jules's sounds might have been her orgasm. As they fucked, she had gotten noisier, making her own moaning noises and saying, “Yes,” and “Ginny,” and, “Oh,” over and over.

At that point, he didn't want to hold back anymore. Harry slid his pajama bottoms and pants off, kicking them down to his feet, and began stroking himself in earnest.

Jules looked over at him and their eyes met. She smiled broadly. “Don't,” she said.

Harry raised his eyebrows, but he paused his movement.

A moment later, Jules withdrew from Ginny and bent over her, briefly burying her face between Ginny's legs. Harry knew from experience that she was close again. He fought the urge to start stroking himself.

“Go take care of Harry,” Jules said.

Ginny opened her eyes and smiled at him. She turned herself over and crawled to him. Harry pulled his shirt over his head so he could be naked.

“What should I do?” Ginny asked.

It was not a question he'd been expecting. Ginny never asked. She read him, she got in his head, she just knew and had known for so long that it was impossible to imagine otherwise.

“Push him down and straddle him,” Jules said.

The question hadn't been for him at all. That made Harry moan. He was still watching Ginny not be in charge, still watching Jules take care of her and push her buttons even while she took charge of him. Harry laid back and moved down on the bed, relaxing into being taken care of by extension. As he met Ginny's eyes, they smiled at each other and he couldn't stop himself from whispering, “I love you.”

She swung her leg over him and used her hands to guide his cock inside her. She was loose and so wet from sex with Jules. He felt enveloped in her warmth.

Immediately, Ginny started to move. Her knees were to either side of Harry and her back was straight up. He felt her fingers reach down to rub at her clit as she pressed herself on him.

But then Jules came up behind her, between Harry's legs, pushing them apart a little. She pulled Ginny's hands away and grasped them behind her back with one hand and used the other to stroke Ginny's nipple.

Harry watched them in fascination. He felt a bit like he was their dildo now, which wasn't entirely unpleasant. He thrust up, rolling his hips slightly. Then he reached his hand out to Ginny's other breast, stroking the smooth, pale skin and thumbing the erect nipple.

Jules's hand immediately batted his away. She reached to the side and Harry saw her wand in hand. “Incarcerous,” she said.

The ropes that sprang out weren't rough. In fact, they were silky smooth. However, they moved like lightning to pull his hands and bind them above his head and to the top of the bed.

Everything changed so fast. Harry stopped moving and closed his eyes and fought against the urge to fight and run and scream. He knew it was irrational, but he wanted to disappear and he almost lashed out, reaching inside himself for his magic.

I can do wandless magic, he thought. I can run. I can blow everything apart. He knew he shouldn't, but when he felt this kind of panic, it was always a struggle to remember why he shouldn't. Ginny, he thought. Ginny is here.

“Hey, Harry.” Ginny's voice was in his ear. “I'm here. You're fine.”

And then the ropes were gone and Ginny was still on top of him, but she was pressed all the way across him, her body soft and sweet, her breath a warm breeze moving lightly on his neck, her fingers stroking his cheek.

He felt tears prickle at his cheeks. He was only half hard now, but he moved his hips slightly, wanted Ginny to move, to make love to him, to redeem the awful, embarrassing moment.

And she did move, she slowly pressed her hips against him, moving in and out over and over, hard and slow. And then, as he came all the way hard again, she grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together, pressing him to the bed, held but joined, held but free to let go, controlled but not too much.

“I have you,” she whispered. “My Harry. My beautiful Harry. My love. You're perfect. You'll never be alone. You're loved. You're safe.”

It was so stupid the way he liked to hear words of love like that sometimes in sex, but he looked up into her eyes and let go. His hips thrust and he felt his release stutter into her, his eyes shut tight and his body feeling nothing more than relief.

It was a minute or two later that he opened his eyes. Ginny was still on him, though he could tell that with the angle, he was about to slip out of her. She was propped on one hand and the other was carefully stroking his chest.

She smiled at him. “You all right?”

“Yeah,” he said.

She climbed off him and planted a kiss on Jules's cheek as she slid off the bed, obviously in search of her knickers and shirt.

Jules was sitting, knees up, still naked, on the edge of the bed. “I...” she started.

“Sorry,” Harry said mildly, not meeting her eyes. “Really, you needn't… well… yes. Everything is fine. You're totally welcome here, Jules.”

She looked a bit shell shocked. 

Ginny returned from the closet in knickers and a tank top. She climbed up on the bed on her knees and sat behind Jules, placing her head on her shoulder and wrapping an arm around her knees alongside Jules's own. “It's not a big deal,” she said quietly to Jules.

Julianna sighed and leaned her head against Ginny. “I think I may have had a bit too much to drink.”

“Really… it's… I'm fine,” Harry said. “I was just enjoying watching you with Gin.”

He reached under the sheets and pulled out his pajama bottoms and pulled them on. His legs were cold. 

“We can't sleep at the end of the bed,” Ginny said. “Come on.”

Harry could sense Jules's reluctance, but she pulled on the boxer shorts and the old t-shirt and crawled to the top of the bed, resting her head in the crook of Ginny's arm and letting out a great sigh as Ginny pulled the blankets up over them.

Usually he felt lethargic and loose after sex, but after trying to fall asleep for what seemed like forever, he finally got up and went downstairs to look for a distraction. The case files for the ritual murders seemed like they were probably too gruesome, as did the history reading. Finally, he settled on one of James's old muggle children's books. It was funny how many of them revolved around magic. He could vaguely remember his limited access to books like this in his own childhood. Sometimes Dudley cast them off or he was allowed to read at school, though generally the Dursleys were keen to destroy anything that even mentioned magic. This was an old one about siblings making wishes. He thought he might have actually read it as a child himself, though he was probably never allowed to finish.

Just as he settled in, he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and saw Jules appear, looking hesitant as she walked into the massive living room.

“You couldn't sleep?” he asked.

“Do you want me to go?” she said.

“Merlin, no. Can I get you anything? I suppose I expected you to make yourself at home. I mean, you're practically family.”

Julianna gave him a long, searching look before going to the kitchen and coming back with a mug of tea. 

“Harry, I feel like shit,” she said, sitting on the far edge of the sofa. “I can't believe I overstepped like that.”

He closed his eyes and pushed down the memory of the feeling of wild panic. These were such old wounds now. He rarely felt them rear their head anymore and he was used to them when they did. They were like an old injury that acted up or a sink that perpetually needed to be unclogged. It was just one of those things after awhile.

“It's really not… I...” he groped for the right thing to say. It was really only with Ginny that he talked about things like this.

“You know I know better. Everyone should always spell out boundaries and safe words and so forth first. I just didn't even think. I'm so embarrassed.”

Harry tried not to blush. He knew, from things Ginny had said, that Jules was more adventurous than either of them in some ways. She had other lovers and he knew vaguely that sex with some of them involved whips and paddles and things he probably had never really imagined.

“We don't really...” he trailed off. It was silly that it was so hard to talk about sex. He wasn't sure how to explain that he needed any sense of being dominated to be in his head, not in reality. And that it wasn't about pain or physical restraint, but about knowing someone else was carrying the weight for awhile. At least, that was how it was for him.

“You'd think I hadn't lived here for well over a decade now,” she said. “I know you all have scars from that time, inside and out. Sometimes I'm just an idiot.” She brushed her purple streaks to the side.

“What was it like at Ilvermorny then?” Harry asked. “I don't think I've ever thought.”

She shrugged. “Mostly the same. We heard things, of course. It was big news. There were a few kids who thought Moldy Wart had the right idea. But it all seemed pretty academic because it was so far away. Like, I kept right on being friends with a girl, her name was Casey, whose whole family were big supporters of He Who Must Not Be Named. They talked about when he finally finished in England and started sending wizards abroad how great that was going to be. And I remember laughing about it.”

Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't quite imagine it.

“The funny thing was that Casey also had your picture up sophomore year. She was really boy crazy and had a whole wall that she said were the boys she'd like to fuck. It was up in the dorm and it was enormous. It sat by her desk. She'd clipped you out of the paper. You were playing quidditch in it, I think. I can't really remember. I just remember you looked hot. And that Casey had you in the center spot for a long time. But then you were replaced by a professional quodpot player she liked junior year.”

She polished off her tea and sat back against the sofa. “Sorry. I know you don't like to talk about fame and all that.”

Harry shrugged. “I know I'm difficult. I don't like to talk about anything.”

Jules finally gave him a smile. “Not sex, not boundaries, not fame, not the war, not Ginny...”

“What? I'll talk about Ginny.”

Jules looked at him. “That's not on the don't bother Harry about this list?”

“Merlin, is it really a whole list?” Suddenly he felt very sad. “Is it, Jules?”

She looked away uncomfortably and he felt guilty.

“I'm not made of glass,” he said irritably. “And you're not just anyone. You can… you can say things. And ask things. We… we both love Ginny, after all. It's been more than ten years. I can only assume you're here to stay, Jules. And now that the kids are gone most of the year, that you'll be around even more. I hope so. Ginny… she loves you. You're good for her.”

“If I can ask things, are you really okay? Right now, I mean. Assuage my guilt, Harry.”

“I...” he sighed. “I'm fine. The ropes just… called up all kinds of shite from my past. It's not your fault that I'm a bit broken in the head, Jules. I'm not upset either, just a little worked up.” Harry forced himself to keep talking. “Up to that point, it was rather unexpectedly good sex. We should all do it again some time.”

She looked at Harry quietly, until Harry felt a little like he was being studied. He had never begrudged Ginny her lovers, not even Jules. But he had also never really understood Jules. He told himself it was because she was American, or because she missed the war, or because she was a woman and he wasn't sure if he understood women in general. And then he was jealous of her for years and that didn't help any sense of understanding.

Jules crawled up the sofa to where he was. She came slowly, hesitantly, almost as if waiting after each step to see if Harry was going to stop her. When she reached him, she was on her side, legs outstretched next to his.

She reached her hand up to his face and very gently stroked his cheek, her fingers running over the slight stubble and then to his lips.

She leaned forward and kissed the cheek next to her. Then she kissed his chin and finally his earlobe. He felt the warmth of her lips carefully embracing each place.

And then she was still for awhile, her hand resting lightly on his chest, her face next to his.

“Crap. Stupid small sofa,” she swore suddenly. He saw her reach for her wand, but he didn't hear what spell she did to expand the width of the sofa. Whatever it was, the sofa jumped out just as if it were normal to have a sofa as wide as bed.

Harry hummed in approval as they both settled down onto the sofa. “Comfy.”

Jules chuckled slightly. “You have zero interest in fucking me, do you, Harry?”

He was surprised by the question.

“Not especially,” he said before he could censor himself. “Is that… do you want to… with me?”

“Not especially,” she said, parroting his inflection.

“Oh. That's good then?”

“I think I've just been misreading you for awhile,” she said.

“I liked watching you with Ginny,” Harry said after a moment. “But she's really the only woman I've ever wanted like that.”

Jules laughed. “That's so cheesy. Hogwarts sweethearts.”

“It's true though.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

She snuggled into him on the largeness of the sofa. Harry grabbed the knitted throw from the back of the cushions and draped it over them.

It wasn't quite the same as being in the bed or in Ginny's arms, but it was comforting in its own way. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

The next thing he knew was the feel of the warm sun on his face through the window and the light of the day in the room and Ginny's voice, light and amused.

“I can't believe you two left me alone in that giant bed,” she said. “I'm exacting revenge on both of you tonight.”

Harry yawned himself awake and looked at Jules with a smile. It had been awhile since he had slept through the night with anyone but Ginny and he realized in a sleepy way that Jules was in under his defenses. Maybe he understood her better than he realized. And understood why Ginny loved her so much. And maybe they were friends in their own right now.

“Mm,” Jules said from her place still curled up against Harry. “Sounds terrific. I promise not to tie anyone up, but you're both welcome to tie me up.”


End file.
